Ignoring you because it's embarassing
by Addictionsweet
Summary: Hey everyone :) I was bored so I write down this fanfiction. Basically it's eremika fanfic but I slip in a little bit of Aruani. Anyway, enjoy. Leave some reviews and have a nice day :)


The dining hall was full with the sound of people chattering and laughing. At one point, it will be so quiet and suddenly laughter can be heard Connie was busy laughing and pulling pranks on Jean. Jean was yelling and chasing him around the hall while Marco was trying to stop them from interrupting other people. Mikasa end up sitting with Sasha, Krista, Ymir and Annie when two of her best friend went back to their room to get some stuff.

"Don't you think he's cool? I mean, apart from his silly attitude, I think he's cool."

"But Sasha, he never takes anything seriously. All he did was playing around."

"What's wrong with that? Come on, Krista."

"Krista right though. That jerk always fooling around. It feels weird he even manage to achieve top ten in class."

"Ymir, don't called him a jerk. I'm just saying he always playing around, that doesn't make him a jerk.", Krista always looks on the positive side. Ymir rolled her eyes.

"Maybe having a playful personality isn't that bad.", Annie said with a flat tone.

"That is so weird seeing you talk like that.", Ymir looked at Annie with her eyebrow raise.

"I'm just saying. A guy who is too serious is no fun either"

"See? At least Annie is on my side. I like that type of guy who's not always too serious on his job and have some playful personality. It's cute.", Sasha give them a wide smile.

"Are you going to confess to him?", Ymir give her a grin

"What? No. I'm just saying I like that type of guy. I don't like Connie. We're just friends."

Krista and Ymir exchange glances. They have this we-know-you-like-him look.

"Well, maybe you're right. Unlike certain someone who always way too serious about everything.", Ymir looked at Mikasa who didn't said a word.

"Oh, you mean, Eren? ", Ymir nodded. "He way too serious about everything."

"But a certain someone doesn't care about it. She just like him just the way he is, don't you think so, Mikasa?", Sasha was grinning to her ears

"Eh? What?"

"Talking about Eren, you like him, right?"

"What? Well, he is my family."

"No, I mean like like him. As in more than friends."

Mikasa blush, "What? N.. No.. Of course not.." Her face was bright red.

Ymir nudge Sasha elbow, "I think you should just hit a bulls eye."

"Oh, come on, Mikasa. Everyone knows you like like him."

"What? Does everyone really know about it?"

"Well, not really. I mean among us, we all know how you really feel about him."

"I don't… like him like that. He's my family. That's all."

"Oh, come on.", Ymir sigh.

"Why do you always deny your own feelings?"

"I'm not denying. It's not like that. We're family."

"Just admit it that you like him. There's nothing wrong with it. You guys are not even blood related."

"Well, if you didn't have that kind of feeling towards him, maybe I could make a move on him.", Ymir grin.

"No! You can't do that!", Mikasa suddenly raise her voice.

"See? You do like him", Sasha laugh and Krista smile innocently. Mikasa really can't hide her feeling.

"No.. I.."

"Just admit it, you like him."

"Yeah, Mikasa. Admit it."

Krista was smilling and Annie was staring at her. Mikasa bite her lower lips. 'What should I do..'

"Come on, Mikasa", All three of them was staring at her.

".. Okay fine! I like him. I like Eren. I really like him. Happy now?", her face was red.

In a split second, a cheer can be heard around them. Mikasa was surprised. 'Oh no! Did I say it out loud?' Mikasa didn't realize she has raise her voice too loud.

"Way to go, Mikasa!", Connie was cheering. Jean didn't say a word and just let out an annoying sigh. Marco was laughing and pat on his back.

"I never thought you would said it out loud.", Sasha and Ymir was laughing.

"I guess now you tell whole world", Annie and Krista give her a small smile.

Everyone in the dining hall was cheering. It was uproar. Mikasa quickly stand up. She just wants to hide her face. It was so embarrassing. As soon as Mikasa turn around, her eyes widen. She saw two figures was standing by the door. Her face flushes. Eren was staring at her and Armin was smiling.

Mikasa couldn't even think about anything. All she wants to do is go back to her room and hide herself from everyone. Before Eren could open his mouth, Mikasa quickly squeeze herself through the door and run to her room.

"Mikasa, wait!", Sasha called her out but Mikasa ignore every sound that she could hear.

Krista and Sasha run out and exit the dining hall. Ymir and Annie slowly stand up and walked to their room.

* * *

"Mikasa, we're really sorry."

Mikasa was covering her face with her pillow.

"I didn't mean to make you confess it out loud. I'm really sorry.", Sasha apologize. She feels really guilty. Who would have thought that Eren would walk in at that time?

"We will make it up to you.", Krista try to talk Mikasa out.

Slowly, Mikasa move her pillow and look at them, "I'm not mad at you guys. I'm just embarrassed. I can't believe I said it out loud and Eren was standing there. I don't know what to do tomorrow. How can I even face him?"

Krista and Sasha smile. "I don't think it was that bad. Don't worry. Just ignore him tomorrow, maybe he forget about it."

"I hope so. Anyway, thanks"

"No problem. We were the reason you in this situation. We're really sorry."

"It's okay. Let's just make it even"

* * *

"Eren, you okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine."

"Why are you being so quiet?"

"It's nothing.", Armin lips slowly curve into a smile. He knows that Eren heard Mikasa confession just now. He must be thinking about it. Well, it's about time.

"Hey Armin.."

"What?"

"Does Mikasa really like me like that?"

Armin let out a small laugh, "Maybe.. I'm not sure about you but I think she really like you."

"As in like like me?"

"As in I like you, let's be together forever"

"Ohh.."

"What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Nothing, it's just.."

"Come on, spill it."

"I think I like like her too."

Armin burst out laughing. He even holds his stomach. Eren face was red.

"What? Why are you laughing?"

"It took you long enough to realize your own feeling."

* * *

On the next day, Mikasa try so hard to ignore Eren. She just couldn't face Eren. Everytime Eren open his mouth to say something, Mikasa would makes excuse and leave him as fast as she can. A week have passed and Eren starting to get annoyed.

"Eren, you okay? You're not in a good mood today."

"Of course I'm not. Mikasa have been ignoring me. It pissed me off."

"I think she just embarrass about what happen at dining hall last week."

"I know that but does she really have to ignore me like that? I can't even talk to her."

Armin just let out a small laugh.

"Well, whatever. She can ignore me all she want, I got better things to think of."

* * *

Before he realized it, he was caught off guard and his body was throw to the ground. The first thing that hit the ground was his head. He feels dizzy and all he could hear was Reiner and Armin voices call his name.

* * *

"Hey, did you hear that Jaegar was sent to the infirmary during training?"

"Eh? Why? I thought he was one of the best trainee in hand-to-hand combat?"

"Apparently he was daydreaming during practice and Reiner thrown him down. I think his head hit the ground first"

"Ouch. That must hurt."

Suddenly they feel someone grabbing their jacket sleeves, "Did Eren got hurt during practice?"

"Err.. Mikasa.. Yeah.. He was sent to the infirmary.."

"Really?", Mikasa quickly make her way to the infirmary.

* * *

"Eren!", Mikasa open the door to fast and a loud bang can be heard.

She was panting. She saw Eren was laying on his bed. Slowly, he sit up and rub his head.

"You're noisy."

"Are you okay?", Mikasa walked closer to him.

"Yeah, I just hit my head but I'm fine."

Mikasa let out a sigh of relive and sit on the chair next to his bed.

"I'm glad you're okay. I thought something bad happen."

Eren was staring at her as she breathes to catch her breath.

"Mikasa.."

"What?"

"Why did you ignore me these day?"

Mikasa remember her confession the other day. Her face flush.

"I… I.. I have to go.. You.. You get some rest..", Mikasa quickly walk to the door and exit.

"Mikasa, wait!", the door shut tight.

"Dammit.. Why are you ignoring me..", Eren clench his teeth.

* * *

Mikasa was sitting at the nearby trees. It was really the perfect weather to relax under this shady tree. She's enjoying free time with her scarf on her lap. She closed her eyes and let the wind blow her hair. She could hear footstep and open her eyes to find Eren was standing next to her.

"E..Eren.."

"Hey..", Eren sit down next to her.

Mikasa stare down at her shoes. She doesn't know what to do. Mikasa slowly move a bit further away from Eren. Before she could get any further, Eren grab her wrist. Mikasa startled.

"Where are you going? Just stay here."

"Er.. I.. I want to go inside..", Mikasa try to pull her hand out from Eren grin but it only makes Eren hold it tighter.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I.. I'm not.. I just.. Er.. Eren.. let me go.."

"I'm not going to let you go. You keep running away from me."

Mikasa starts to blush. He was too close.

"Please.. Let my hand go.", Mikasa let her head down. She can't look at him. It was embarrassing.

"I'm not letting you go. I.. I have something I want to ask you."

"Eh? What is it?", Mikasa keep her head lower trying to cover her face. If Eren saw her face right now, he would notice would red her face is.

"Erm.. Last week.. At the dining hall.. When you said you like me… do you mean it?"

Mikasa blush even more. Why is he asking me this..

"Mikasa.. Answer me.. Do you mean it? Do you really like me?"

"Why are you asking me this? Eren.. let my hand go..", she wasn't ready to confess to him again especially in this situation.

"Mikasa, look at me.", Eren place his hand on her chin. Mikasa try to avoid his hand, she turn her head to the side.

"Mikasa..", he lift her chin slowly to make her face him. Her cheek was red. She look so cute when she blush like that.

"Do you really like me?", Eren stare into her eyes.

Mikasa was shaking and slowly nodded, "Yes.. I.. I like you, Eren.."

Eren eyes widen and he pulled her in his arms. Mikasa was surprise.

"Eren?"

Eren hug her tighter, "I.. I like you too.."

Mikasa eyes widen. There was tears on her eyes, "You're lying.."

Eren loosen his hug and place his hands on her face, he smile.

"Mikasa, I love you."

Her tears rolled down on her cheek and without she realize it, she starts to cry.

"Why are you crying?", Eren panicked.

"I.. I thought.. I was the only one.."

Eren wipe her tears and slowly he leans closer. Mikasa close her eyes when she feels his lips on top of her. When their lips parted, Eren leans his forehead on top of hers.

"Mikasa, will you stay by my side?"

"No matter what happen.. I will always stay by your side, Eren."

Eren gently kiss her forehead, "I love you.. with all my heart."

Mikasa leans in and rest her head on his chest, "Thank you, Eren."

* * *

"I guess making her confess in front of everyone isn't a bad thing. I'm glad that they finally confess their feelings", Armin smile as he watching his best friends cuddling under the tree. Armin was sitting a few meter away from Eren and Mikasa place.

"They're slow. If they didn't deny their feeling, they would already be together long time ago but I'm just glad Mikasa finally get her smile back.

"I never thought you really care about Mikasa."

Annie blush, "I'm.. I'm not.. It's just.. I don't like seeing her frown every single day.. and.."

Armin laugh, "I think this side of you is cute though."

"Sh.. shut up.", Annie look away. Armin let out a small laugh and gently grab her hand.

Annie slowly rest her head on his shoulder, "Hey Armin.."

"Hmm?"

"Can you read something for me?"

Armin smile, "Of course."


End file.
